


Bez pożegnania

by Elleen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Italy, Loneliness, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Some Humor, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Washington D.C., Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane na Gwiazdkę Forum Mirriel pod życzenie Aurory: "Clint Barton: kliniczny przypadek człowieka, który przespał największy kryzys w dziejach SHIELD, tonacja poważna z humorem (nie crack)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bez pożegnania

Clint siedział rozwalony na kanapie i zezował w kierunku podskakującego Fabrizio. Jako Amerykanin z krwi i kości nie potrafił zrozumieć takiej dozy podekscytowania w stosunku do głupiej piłki nożnej. Piłki nożnej! I to dla niepoznaki nazywanej w Europie futbolem. Tymczasem Fabrizio — zazwyczaj poważny i cichy — jakby się nagle czegoś nawąchał. Sapał, machał rękami, a z jego gardła dobywało się tubalne:

— Juve! Juve! Juve, Juve, Ju-uve!

Żenada.

Z wybałuszonymi oczami i śliną ściekającą po brodzie wyglądał jak wściekły pies. Wściekły _upośledzony_ pies. Nie obrażając oczywiście psów, pomyślał natychmiast, tęskniąc nagle za Luckym.

— Te, Fabrizio, był do mnie może jakiś telefon? — zapytał z idealnym włoskim akcentem. Przez ostatni miesiąc poczynił gigantyczne postępy w swojej nauce włoskiego... i prawie żadnych w sprawie, dla której w ogóle wysłano jego leniwą dupę do Turynu.

— Człowieku — wycharczał Fabrizio, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora — nikt do ciebie nigdy nie dzwoni, a ty ciągle pytasz. Masz w ogóle jakichś znajomych?

— Jakichś tam mam — odburknął Clint obrażonym tonem.

To zresztą nieprawda, że nikt do niego nigdy nie dzwonił. Zanim ukradli mu komórkę w Parco del Valentino (nawalił się i usnął na ławce, więc można powiedzieć, że sam się o to prosił), dwa razy skontaktował się z nim sam Nick Fury — tylko po to, żeby mu w niewybrednych słowach wyjaśnić, że _nie mają całej-kurwa-wieczności, żeby dobrać się do tyłka Baletnicom_. Nie docenił zresztą wagi swojego językowego dowcipu i rozłączył się chwilę po tym, jak Clint kazał mu powtórzyć to samo przy Nataszy. Dobrać się do tyłka Baletnicom, hej, _każdy_ na jego miejscu miałby równie obrazowe skojarzenia!

Baletnice to dość nieszczęśliwa nazwa okolicznej grupy handlarzy bronią — ostatnio zajmowali się głównie przemytem co bardziej śmiercionośnych zabawek Starka i ktoś musiał ich powstrzymać. Padło na Clinta, bo jako jedyny chwilowo bezrobotny agent znał włoski, a także — cytując Fury'ego — _potrafił zachowywać się odpowiednio wieśniacko, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń_.

Początkowo Clint był nawet zadowolony, że zakosili mu ten chrzaniony telefon — miał przynajmniej pretekst do nieinformowania Fury'ego o absolutnym braku jakichkolwiek postępów, a w związku z tym — niesłuchania zrzędzenia szefa. Teraz jednak zaczynał się niepokoić. Chętnie wsadziłby tyłek w pierwszy lepszy samolot do DC, bo brak zainteresowania ze strony SHIELD wydawał się co najmniej zastanawiający. Gdyby go pilnowali, to ktoś już dobry tydzień temu powinien się z nim skontaktować, żeby przekazać z pewnością wielce uroczą naganę od jednookiego ponuraka. A jeśli nie mieli pojęcia, co się z nim działo... Równie dobrze mógł nie żyć! Nikogo to nie obeszło?

Typowe. Zero sentymentów. Parszywa organizacja pełna chodzących robotów. Kiedy Clint miał ostatnio problem z autoryzacją dostępu, jakaś cycata blondyna z obsługi wlepiła w niego niewidzące spojrzenie i zapytała tępo:

— Nazwisko?

— Clint Barton — mruknął, zniecierpliwiony.

— Banton?

— BARTON. Hawkeye, kobieto!

Zamrugała. Nie było w tym sennym spojrzeniu ani grama inteligencji. Już miał się powołać na swoje zażyłe stosunki z Nicholasem Furym, kiedy zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Natasza z tym charakterystycznym, ironicznym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do ust.

— On jest ze mną — poinformowała blondynę, na co ta z wielką czcią skłoniła głowę i przepuściła ich w drzwiach.

Natasza. Nawet ona nie próbowała się z nim skontaktować.

Oczywiście sam mógłby do niej zadzwonić, ale nie mieli w zwyczaju kontaktować się ze sobą na misjach, a potem Clint zbyt długo czekał na jej inicjatywę, sprawdzając, ile czasu musi udawać martwego, by ktokolwiek raczył się nim zainteresować.

Fabrizio skończył właśnie pić siódme piwo i pochylił się do przenośnej lodówki, aby wyciągnąć kolejne. Podobno był naczelnym kontrabandzistą współpracującym z Baletnicami. Clint mieszkał z nim od ponad czterech tygodni i do tej pory udało mu się ustalić jedynie, że jego współlokator był co najwyżej naczelnym ochlejmordą, brudasem i pasibrzuchem. Robił też najlepszą lasagne, jaką Clint kiedykolwiek miał w ustach.

Początkowo bał się, że jest zbyt rozpoznawalny, by cokolwiek ugrać tajniaczeniem się, ale szybko się okazało, że jego wielkie, amerykańskie ego niewiele miało wspólnego z europejską rzeczywistością. Z superbohaterów ratujących świat kojarzono tu niemal wyłącznie Thora, a i to jedynie dlatego, że parę miesięcy wcześniej rozpierdzilił im pół Londynu.

Kiedy chciał z bratem Fabrizia poruszyć temat Tony'ego Starka, bo akurat nadarzyła się okazja w postaci transmisji z jakiejś gali, na której się pojawił w całej swojej napuszonej okazałości, Enrico spojrzał na niego tępo i zapytał:

— Tony Stark? Masz na myśli Robba Starka?

A kiedy zgodnie z prawdą przyznał, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Robb Stark, Enrico zafundował mu trzydniowy maraton „Gry o tron”. Po „The Red Wedding” Clint przez godzinę bardzo agresywnie tłukł ziemniaki, aż zrobiła się z nich niezjadliwa papka, którą musiał od razu z garnka wyłożyć do śmietnika. Zaplanował sobie różne rzeczy, które zrobi autorowi książek, ale wtedy Enrico wpędził go w moralny dylemat, oznajmiając, że stary sadysta jest podobno w wolnych chwilach Świętym Mikołajem.

Fabrizio wydawał się jeszcze głupszy od swojego brata. Clint miał już wymyślony pseudonim artystyczny i w ogóle, ale kiedy stanął w progu mieszkania Fabrizia, a ten powitał go tak wylewnie, jakby byli spotykającymi się po latach rozłąki najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, z gardła wyrwało mu się, nim jeszcze zdążył pomyśleć:

— Jestem Clint.

— Fabrizio Romano. Masz jakieś nazwisko, Clint?

Ta ziejąca pustka, która pojawiła się wtedy w jego głowie, długo jeszcze będzie go prześladować. Wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze nazwisko, które przyszło mu na myśl.

— Eastwood. Clint Eastwood.

Fabrizio nawet nie mrugnął. Wyszczerzył się do niego jeszcze szerzej i niemal siłą wciągnął go do środka.

— To właź, oglądamy właśnie mecz. Lubisz piłkę?

— A kto nie lubi? — zapytał retorycznie, choć z entuzjazmem.

_Ja. Ja nie lubię piłki!_

Westchnął i przyjął od Fabrizia zimne piwo. To było miesiąc temu, a on wciąż spędzał dnie, włócząc się bez celu po Turynie, wydając pieniądze SHIELD i dopatrując się najdrobniejszych oznak nienormalności u starszego z braci Romano.

Pewnego popołudnia wypadki rozwinęły się lawinowo, jeden po drugim zmuszając Clinta do zmiany jego strategii ad hoc.

Jak zwykle w czwartek wybrał się do baru na rogu Via San Dalmazzo, żeby się ululać aromatyzowaną grappą. Pozdrowił barmankę, wdrapał się na sięgający mu prawie do ramion stołek i czekał zaledwie kilka sekund, nim Marcella postawiła przed nim szklankę. Był tam raptem ósmy, może dziewiąty raz, a nie musiał już nawet mówić: _„Dla mnie to co zawsze”_.

Wysłanie na tę misję właśnie jego było prawdopodobnie najgłupszym pomysłem Fury'ego w dziejach organizacji. A warto pamiętać, że miał już na swoim koncie kilka całkiem kretyńskich.

Dwie godziny później położył na ladzie kartę i obserwował, jak Marcella przesuwa nią wzdłuż czytnika. Robiła to zawsze zamaszystym ruchem, nie przestając szczebiotać. Po tonie jej głosu można się było spodziewać głupiej małolaty, tymczasem — jak zdążył ustalić Clint — studiowała fizykę i planowała robić doktorat z astronomii. Coś zawyło. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk wsiąkł w upojony alkoholem mózg Clinta, a Marcella zrobiła przepraszającą minę.

— Jakiś błąd w systemie. Spróbuję jeszcze raz, okej?

Znów przeciągnęła kartę przez czytnik. A potem jeszcze raz i kolejny.

— Sorry, Clint — zmartwiła się. — Odrzuca mi transakcję. Będziesz miał dwadzieścia siedem euro w gotówce?

Zaczął się gorączkowo macać po kieszeniach, jakby istotnie spodziewał się, że coś tam znajdzie. Jednocześnie szacował w głowie, jak wielką sympatią darzy go Marcella. Czy ufa mu na tyle, by pozwolić mu wyjść bez płacenia, czy będzie zmuszony do dramatycznego odwrotu, nim ochrona zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak?

— Kurde, to już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu — sapnął, udając rozzłoszczonego. — American Express się porządnie nasłucha, jak już wrócę do Stanów. Nie mam przy sobie kasy, ale jak mi dasz kwadrans, to skoczę do mieszkania i…

— Nie trzeba — przerwała mu Marcella. — Jest coś, w czym możesz mi pomóc w zamian za anulowanie długu.

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Clint po raz pierwszy zauważył, że jej usta były w istocie nieco mniejsze od obszaru pokrytego szminką. Pod jej spojrzeniem poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo — co miała na myśli? Czy to nielegalne?

Marcella skinęła na niego palcem i odepchnęła się od kontuaru, by zniknąć na zapleczu. Nagle Clinta nawiedziła bardzo niepokojąca myśl: „Może życzy sobie zapłaty w naturze?”.

Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu, odkąd komukolwiek _płacił w naturze_. Tylko że to by było takie… niewłaściwe!

Odchrząknął i ruszył za dziewczyną.

— Zamknij drzwi.

Posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, drapiąc się od niechcenia po udzie. Mogła chcieć go przelecieć, ale mogła też chcieć go zamordować. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele — zawsze warto sprawdzić, czy tym razem nie zostawiłeś noża w kiblu.

— No więc powiedz mi, Clint. Gdzie jesteś?

Rozejrzał się. Czy pytanie było podchwytliwe?

— W składziku? — zaryzykował.

Marcella przewróciła oczami. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu sprawiała wrażenie dużo bardziej onieśmielającej — to zabawne, ale przez sekundę przypominała mu Nataszę z okresu, kiedy ta chodziła jeszcze po SHIELD z miną: „Jestem tu za karę i zabiję każdego, kto ośmieli się do mnie odezwać”.

— W sprawie Fabrizio Romano.

Tak, definitywnie przyda mu się nóż.

Cofnął się o krok i oparł o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Ryzykowny ruch, ale przynajmniej sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie. Uśmiechnął się do Marcelli, z zadowoleniem notując w myślach, że nie skierowała jak dotąd w jego stronę żadnego narzędzia zagłady.

— Fury cię wysłał? — zapytał.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, zirytowana.

— Nie pracuję dla Fury’ego. Federica Tescari, DIA. Biorąc pod uwagę charakterystykę sprawy, polecono mi skontaktować się z wami, ale jesteście jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczni, niż głosi plotka.

— Hej! — oburzył się Clint nie na żarty.

Oburzył się zresztą podwójnie, bo trudno było powiedzieć, czy miała na myśli tylko SHIELD, czy może w ogóle całą Amerykę. Ci wszyscy Europejczycy byli tacy wrażliwi.

Marcella — albo Federica — całkowicie go zignorowała.

— Może gdybyś spędzał mniej czasu w barach albo w parku na ławce, dowiedziałbyś się czegokolwiek interesującego.

— Nie spędzam czasu w parku na ławce!

Federica sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła… jego komórkę! Zarzucił pozę nonszalanckiego gangstera i rzucił się po nią na biurko. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę lepiej, kiedy po włączeniu dostał dwadzieścia powiadomień o próbie kontaktu. Wprawdzie nie kojarzył żadnego z tych numerów, ale przynajmniej o nim nie zapomniano.

Spojrzał na Federicę i wzruszył ramionami.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Uznaj naszą rozmowę za ostateczne upomnienie. Za tydzień chcę coś mieć na Romano, w przeciwnym razie odbieramy wam akcję.

Przecież Fury zrobi mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza.

Kiwnął głową.

— Się zrobi — obiecał niechętnie. Zanim wyszedł, rzucił dziewczynie wymowne spojrzenie i zapytał ze śmiechem: — Ale to nie oznacza, że nie będziesz mi już sprzedawać alkoholu?

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, Fabrizia jeszcze nie było. Clint zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób miałby go niby przyszpilić w przeciągu tygodnia, skoro ostatni miesiąc szpiegowania nie przyniósł jak dotąd wymiernego rezultatu. Okej, może nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego — życie w Turynie było po prostu dużo mniej szalone i potencjalnie śmiercionośne niż życie w DC, łatwo się szło przyzwyczaić — ale też nie było wcale tak, że nie wykorzystywał nadarzających się okazji. Kilka razy szperał nawet w koszu z brudnymi gaciami swojego współlokatora, więc nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że się nie poświęcał!

Pomyślał też o Federice — czuł na wspomnienie o niej dziwną mieszankę irytacji i podekscytowania. Ciekawiło go, czy te historie o jej studiowaniu fizyki były wyssane z palca podobnie jak jej imię, czy może faktycznie była mózgiem technologicznych operacji DIA. O ile prostsza byłaby teraz jego sytuacja, gdyby faktycznie pozostała chcącą się z nim przespać barmanką Marcellą.

Fabrizio wrócił trochę po północy, nawiany i podminowany. Clint siedział akurat przy stole i wpatrywał się ze złością w swoją kartę American Express. Czyżby Fury za karę odciął go od środków? A może postawił już na nim krzyżyk?

— Problemy z kasą? — zapytał Fabrizio przy akompaniamencie jakże znajomego „tssst” z otwieranej butelki piwa.

Clint wzruszył ramionami i opowiedział mu historię z baru — oczywiście z pominięciem tego jej fragmentu, w którym seksowna barmanka okazała się tajną agentką oczekującą od niego podania jej głowy Fabrizia na złotym talerzu.

— Ekstra! — ucieszył się Fabrizio.

— Dzięki, stary — mruknął Clint przygnębionym tonem. — Wytłumaczył ci ktoś kiedyś koncept empatii?

— Nie, nie. To dobra wiadomość dla mnie, bo… — przysunął się do Clinta i ściszył głos: — Dobry z ciebie ziomeczek, Clint. Umiesz dochować tajemnicy?

O-ho. Czyżby nie po raz pierwszy w życiu miał mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu?

— Jasna sprawa — przyrzekł solennie.

— Bo jest interes i właśnie się okazało, że koleś, który miał mi to załatwić, trafił wczoraj do paki. Próbował sprzedać zioło jakimś dzieciakom, kumasz? Jak głupim trzeba być?

— Amator — zgodził się Clint.

„Proszę, niech to ma coś wspólnego z przemytem broni”.

— Amator i frajer! W każdym razie… to może być odrobinę… obok prawa, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli…

— Wchodzę w to! — krzyknął szybko Clint. Fabrizio popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, więc wzruszył ramionami i zrobił obojętną minę. — No co? Potrzebuję kasy i nie mam moralności.

Fabrizio parsknął śmiechem i przy okazji opluł Clinta piwem.

— To zupełnie jak ja, bracie! Zupełnie jak ja. Dobra, słuchaj. We wtorek w Genui cumuje statek. Rozładunek nadzorują jakieś szychy z Saipemu, więc ochrona portu się w to w ogóle nie miesza. Mam na statku jednego człowieka, trzeba by się dostać na terminal i odebrać od niego ładunek, a potem zawieźć go do Alessandrii. Jak widzisz, nie wymaga to wiele zaangażowania. Prowadzisz?

„Najczęściej statki powietrzne, ale myślę, że i z samochodem sobie poradzę”.

— Zdarza się.

— To co?

— Możesz na mnie liczyć.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Clint aż zadygotał z podekscytowania. Federica Tescari może go pocałować w nos albo inną, dowolnie dobraną, część ciała. Jeśli tylko uda mu się przejąć kontrolę nad ładunkiem choć na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy to oby na pewno zabawki Starka, nie będzie potrzebował żadnego dodatkowego potwierdzenia. To będzie dowód czarno na białym.

Wrócił do pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę. _Może to jest odpowiedni czas, by się skontaktować w końcu z SHIELD?_ Teraz przynajmniej miał coś, na czym mógł się zawiesić. Może Fury nie urwie mu jaj i nie nakarmi nimi wygłodniałych sępów? Życie w Turynie było całkiem w porządku, ale tęsknił trochę za Ameryką, za swoim łukiem, za Nataszą, nawet za brzydką facjatą Fury’ego!

Wykręcił numer Nataszy, ale od razu odezwała się poczta. Dziwne. Cokolwiek się działo, Natasza potrafiła odebrać prawie każdy telefon po mniej niż trzech sygnałach. Nie wierzyła też w instytucję poczty głosowej — no i prowadziła najkrótsze, najkonkretniejsze rozmowy, w jakich Clint miał nieprzyjemność uczestniczyć. Gdyby ktoś znał Nataszę Romanową wyłącznie z rozmów telefonicznych, z pewnością nie pałałby do niej gorącym uczuciem.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a w końcu wybrał numer centrali. Zawsze to bezpieczniejsza opcja niż ewentualne budzenie Fury’ego — jeśli ten człowiek kiedykolwiek sypiał, a co do tego Clint miał spore wątpliwości.

Budzenie? Nie, cofnij, różnica czasu. W DC musiało być ledwie popołudnie.

Ale i do centrali nie udało mu się dodzwonić. Zmarszczył czoło i zagapił się w ścianę. „Co jest?” — pomyślał. _Fury zabronił odbierać telefony ode mnie? Wszyscy wzięli na dziś kolektywny urlop?_

Odrzucił telefon na poduszkę i wrócił do salonu. Fabrizio spał przed telewizorem z lewą dłonią wciąż wewnątrz pustej paczki czipsów, a prawą gdzieś między nogami, jakby tuż przed zaśnięciem drapał się jeszcze po jajach. Clint westchnął i wyjął sobie z lodówki piwo — może ono pomoże mu zasnąć?

Schylił się po pilot, aby wyłączyć telewizor. Nieco zastanawiający był wybór stacji — CNN pokazywało właśnie reklamy, a przecież Fabrizio nigdy nie oglądał niczego poza kanałem sportowym i filmami o pościgach policyjnych. Czyżby właśnie tym się zajmował, kiedy Clint spał?

Uśmiechnięta kobieta reklamująca podpaski nagle zniknęła i ekran zrobił się na chwilę niewyraźny, a potem pojawił się na nim… Triskelion.

Cholera.

Cholera, cholera, CHOLERA.

To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nikt nie odbierał pierdolonego telefonu w centrali.

Clint opadł na oparcie kanapy i z otwartymi ustami obserwował, jak lotniskowiec w zwolnionym tempie wbija się w budynek siedziby SHIELD. Nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, wymacał na pilocie przełącznik głośności i pogłośnił telewizor.

_„…tajnej operacji okazały się próbą przejęcia organizacji od wewnątrz. Po śmierci dyrektora Nicholasa Fury’ego…”_

Piwo wyślizgnęło się Clintowi z ręki; butelka roztrzaskała się o drewnianą podłogę. Fabrizio zerwał się z kanapy ze strachem.

— Co, do kurwy nędzy?! — warknął.

Clint go zignorował. Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Fury nie żył. Fury. Nie żył.

Fabrizio go o coś pytał, rozlane piwo wsiąkało w skarpetki. CNN cały czas pokazywało nagranie z burzenia Triskelionu. Huk w jego głowie był tak potężny, że trudno mu było wyłowić słowa z dziennikarskiej relacji.

_Coś o Steve’ie… Steve rozwalił SHIELD? Nie, to bez sensu. Hydra. Znowu Fury. Moment! Hydra? Co, do ciężkiej cholery, ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Hydra?!_

Fabrizio dość mocno kopnął go w goleń.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. — Znasz ich?

Clint otworzył usta, ale nie wypłynęły z nich żadne dźwięki. Ponowił próbę.

— Mam… Mam tam… mieszkanie. Niedaleko. Tak. Mieszkanie.

Fabrizio coś na to odpowiedział, a może zadał kolejne pytanie, ale Clinta w ogóle to nie obeszło. Nie było SHIELD. Nie było misji. Nie było Fury’ego.

Jedyne, o czym teraz marzył, to jak najszybciej wrócić do Ameryki. Nawet nie chciał w tej chwili myśleć, kogo poza Furym nie zastanie na miejscu. Nie próbował sobie też wyobrażać, co zrobi, jeśli nie zastanie na miejscu _pewnej konkretnej osoby_.

CNN najwyraźniej skończyło relacjonowanie ważnych rzeczy, bo na ekranie pojawiali się teraz naoczni świadkowie, którzy z przerażonymi minami opowiadali o tym, co widzieli.

Clint wyłączył telewizor, poszedł do pokoju i zabrał z łóżka telefon. Do kieszeni włożył wykopany spod łóżka, zawinięty w skarpetę fałszywy paszport na nazwisko Daniel Simpson. Zarzucił na ramiona kurtkę i wrócił do salonu.

— Hej, potrzebuję więcej piwa. Masz jakieś drobne? — zwrócił się do Fabrizia. Chłopak wskazał mu półkę nad mikrofalówką, gdzie zazwyczaj rzucał portfel po powrocie do domu. Clint wyjął z niego ukradkiem gruby plik banknotów i kartę kredytową.

— Wrzucisz do piekarnika tę wczorajszą pizzę? Będę za kwadrans.

Fabrizio uniósł brwi, ale skinął głową.

„Marcella, Fabrizio jest twój” — pomyślał jeszcze Clint, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Nie dość, że za skradzione pieniądze i pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, to jeszcze musiał podróżować z dwiema przesiadkami, bo głupie samoloty z Turynu nie latają poza najbliższe okolice Europy, a z Barcelony mógł się dostać co najwyżej na JFK.

Spędził miesiąc — miesiąc! — w chrzanionym Turynie, a ostatecznie nic z tego nie wynikło. Prawdopodobnie uniknął wprawdzie tragicznej śmierci w płomieniach, ale poza tym — nic. Kobieta obok niego podróżowała z dwuletnim dzieckiem, które nieustannie wrzeszczało i ciągnęło ją za włosy, a ona śmiała się jak zarzynane prosię. Wiele kosztowało Clinta powstrzymanie się przed zamordowaniem obojga.

Co on teraz, do cholery, zrobi ze swoim życiem? Przecież nie wróci do zasranego cyrku! Ma farmę — może zostanie rolnikiem? Umiejętności łucznicze przydadzą mu się z pewnością przy zabijaniu bażantów na śniadanie. Imponujące CV być może ułatwiłoby mu staranie się o pracę w FBI, ale z drugiej strony… wysłał ostatnio przez przypadek chłopaka agentki Robins do szpitala ze złamanym kręgosłupem. Nie sądził, by mu to przysporzyło sympatii w szeregach.

_SHIELD nie istnieje._

Za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał, zaczynało mu brakować powietrza w płucach.

„Zostawić ich, kurwa, samych!”

Zagapił się na wielki znak zakazu używania telefonów komórkowych umieszczony na siedzeniu przed nim, po czym wyłączył w swojej komórce tryb samolotowy. Wybrał numer Nataszy i odsłuchał automatyczną wiadomość po raz piąty. Zabrzmiał sygnał nagrywania i Clint przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć czegoś zwyczajnego w stylu: „Oddzwoń jak najszybciej” albo „Włącz, kurwa, ten pierdolony telefon!”. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił się rozłączyć, pozostawiając na poczcie Nataszy trzydzieści dwie sekundy wrzasków bachora z siedzenia obok.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że Fabrizio miał rację — właściwie nie miał znajomych. Jasne, kumplował się z wieloma osobami z SHIELD, ale nie była to nigdy na tyle zażyła znajomość, by się spotykać po „pracy” czy choćby wymienić numerami. A numer przynajmniej jednej pieprzonej osoby z SHIELD, która nie była Nataszą albo Furym, byłby teraz _bardzo_ pomocny.

Przeleciał jeszcze raz listę numerów z góry na dół. Ian Kolinsky. Irma O’Brien. Isabella Glenson. _Kim jest, do cholery, Isabella Glenson?_ Jasper Sitwell… Hej! Jasper Sitwell! W zeszłym roku byli przecież razem na meczu baseballowym. Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przeczekał wszystkie dwanaście sygnałów, nim telefon sam zerwał połączenie. Ze złością rzucił nim przed siebie, tak że odbił się od siedzenia naprzeciwko i z impetem trzasnął go w czoło. Koszmarne dziecko zarechotało; jego matka spojrzała na Clinta z politowaniem.

Po dwudziestu trzech godzinach od opuszczenia Turynu wylądował w końcu na lotnisku Reagana. Kiedy wciągnął powietrze w płuca tuż po opuszczeniu terminalu, mógłby przysiąc, że wciąż przesiąknięte było spalenizną. Wsiadł do taksówki, a gdy kierowca zapytał, dokąd jadą, bezwiednie podyktował adres Nataszy.

— Słyszał pan o tym wypadku? — zagadnął kierowcę, gdy wyjechali na Aleję Pamięci George’a Washingtona i zaczęli się posuwać wzdłuż rzeki. — Triskelion na Wyspie Roosevelta. Podobno w całym mieście panuje chaos.

Kierowca dmuchnął w swoje wąsy i spojrzał na Clinta w lusterku.

— Chaos? Panie, przecież to było dobre cztery dni temu.

— Ale... widziałem w CNN. Wczoraj!

— Nie mają o czym trąbić, to pokazują w kółko to samo. Nie z takim gównem już sobie radziliśmy, pół dnia i było po sprawie. O, patrz pan, nawet most jest już przejezdny.

Faktycznie. Zbliżali się powoli do wyspy. Smutny cień podburzonego Triskelionu majaczył na tle różnych dźwigów, wozów strażackich i oślepiającej serii błysków. _Zburzono kwaterę główną. Fury nie żyje. Ale dlaczego, do cholery, wszyscy powtarzali tę niepokojącą informację, że SHIELD przestało istnieć?_

Oglądanie zniszczonego Triskelionu uwolniło w Clincie takie emocje, o których nie wiedział w ogóle, że był do nich zdolny, ponadto wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak go obchodził jakiś tam budynek. Może jednak nie chodziło o sam budynek, ale o to, co ten budynek symbolizował.

Czterdzieści minut później dotarli w końcu na River Road. Clint zapytał kierowcę, czy ten przyjmuje euro — o dziwo przyjmował — po czym poprosił go, by poczekał kwadrans na dole. Nie liczył wcale na to, że zastanie Nataszę w mieszkaniu — nie była osobą, która po największym kryzysie w dziejach SHIELD siedziałaby w domu i popijała herbatę — ale od czegoś musiał zacząć. Jeśli nie uda się z nią, pojedzie do Rogersa, który mieszkał najbliżej. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że CNN nie po raz pierwszy spieprzyło relację, podając nieprawdziwe informacje. Albo może to on źle zrozumiał. Kapitan Ameryka rozwalający w pizdu dumę Alexandra Pierce’a — to byłby dopiero zwrot akcji rodem z horroru!

Jeśli się nie uda z Rogersem, to zostanie jeszcze Stark, bo kto wie, gdzie się podziewał aktualnie Banner, a poza tym Clint, jakkolwiek lubił człowieka, nigdy nie był fanem aktywnego poszukiwania go, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam.

W wieżowcu, który zamieszkiwała Natasza, oczywiście nie działała winda. Zazwyczaj była zaskakująco sprawna, ale kiedy tylko wyczuwała, że Clint się śpieszy, natychmiast podnosiła metaforyczne ręce w geście poddania i odmawiała współpracy. Druga — umieszczona po przeciwnej stronie holu — od dwóch minut informowała, że znajduje się aktualnie na siedemnastym piętrze. Clint warknął z irytacją i cofnął się do klatki schodowej. _„To tylko jedenaste piętro”_ — pomyślał optymistycznie i zaczął pokonywać schody, przeskakując po dwa lub trzy stopnie jednocześnie.

Wszystkie drzwi na jedenastym piętrze wyglądały tak samo — żadne też nie miały numerka. Jeśli się nie wiedziało, gdzie dokładnie mieszkała osoba, którą się wpadło odwiedzić, trzeba było próbować się dobijać do wszystkich po kolei. Pewnego razu Clint pomylił piętra i nieco nawalony chciał się dostać do mieszkania postawnego hokeisty z dziesiątego. Facet go przerażał, odkąd się po raz pierwszy spotkali w windzie — sam na sam, tylko Clint i bezzębny koleś o facjacie seryjnego mordercy. Okazało się jednak, że Lawrence był najsłodszym stworzeniem na świecie. Miał trzy koty i patyczaka, a po mieszkaniu chodził w przyciasnej koszulce z wizerunkiem Kapitana Ameryki. Pomyłka okazała się zatem szczęśliwa w skutkach, jeśli nie liczyć wściekłości Nataszy, gdy ta dowiedziała się, że nie spóźnił się wcale dlatego, że był martwy (jedyny akceptowany przez nią powód), ale dlatego, że przez dwie godziny oglądał powtórkowe odcinki „Przyjaciół” z jej sąsiadem.

Zastukał trzy razy w regularnych odstępach, potem pięć razy szybko, a po chwili jeszcze raz. Nie był to wcale ich oficjalny kod zapukań — jakoś tak się przyjęło, że zawsze pukali do siebie tak, jakby mieli ustalone hasło. Nieważne było, ile puknięć i z jaką częstotliwością. Po prostu normalni ludzie nigdy nie pukali w zakodowany sposób, więc kiedy tylko słyszał za drzwiami coś, co brzmiało jak kod, wiedział od razu, że po drugiej stronie zastanie Nataszę. Nic się nie wydarzyło, więc zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Potem jeszcze raz. I znowu. A potem trzymał dzwonek przez całą minutę, aż na korytarz wyskoczyła jakaś starucha w papilotach i zaczęła mu wymyślać po hiszpańsku.

No cóż, spodziewał się tego przecież. Natasza pewnie w ogóle nie wróciła do mieszkania, odkąd lotniskowiec wpakował się w Triskelion. A może od znacznie dłuższego czasu, bo kto wie, co się działo w SHIELD po jego wyjeździe. Nikt przecież nie niszczy do cna rządowych organizacji bez uprzedzenia.

Kiedy wrócił na dół i wsiadł do taksówki, wyrecytował adres Rogersa z niejakim wahaniem. „Ogarnij się, człowieku. To Kapitan Ameryka, koleś o najczystszym kodeksie moralnym od czasów Jezusa Chrystusa”.

Centrum Waszyngtonu było o tej porze zupełnie zakorkowane. Clint zasugerował taksówkarzowi, że może się przetelepią starą obwodnicą, ale podobno był tam rano jakiś poważny karambol i cała wschodnia część była nieprzejezdna. Rogers mieszkał po przeciwnej stronie miasta, a mimo wszystko zdarzało mu się docierać do Triskelionu na nogach w ramach porannej przebieżki. Clint nie narzekał na kondycję, ale taki dystans niechybnie by go zamordował. Zawsze jednak, kiedy zaczynał w głowie zazdrościć Rogersowi formy, powtarzał sobie, że zanim naszprycowano go sokiem z gumijagód, był tylko zwyczajnym niedorostkiem z astmą.

Zapłacił za podróż prawie dwieście euro, nagrodził też taksówkarza gigantycznym napiwkiem. Ukradzione pieniądze wydawało się znacznie łatwiej niż zarobione — dobrze przynajmniej, że Fabrizio okazał się bezwzględnym przemytnikiem broni...

Prawdopodobnie.

W mieszkaniu Steve'a paliło się światło, znaczy — był w domu. Clint żałował, że musiał wywalić swój nóż przed przejściem przez bramki na lotnisku. Miał teraz przy sobie jedynie mały, niewykrywalny paralizator, ale wątpił szczerze, by coś tak prozaicznego mogło powstrzymać Rogersa. Ze środka sączył się jakiś melancholijny jazz, muzyka życia generacji dziadków Clinta. Przewrócił oczami i zapukał.

Rogers otworzył drzwi po kilku sekundach, a w ręku trzymał... patelnię do naleśników. SHIELD przestało istnieć, a ten pajac robił, kurwa, _naleśniki_!

— Barton — powitał go z zaskoczeniem i uchylił nieznacznie drzwi, by wpuścić go do środka. Całe mieszkanie śmierdziało gorącym olejem i mlekiem. Clint nie znosił mleka.

— Jesteś teraz po złej stronie mocy? Powinienem się obawiać o swoje życie, czy mogę wejść bez obaw? — zapytał, ponieważ bardzo nie lubił niepewności. Rogers uniósł wysoko brwi i zrobił tę swoją minę oznaczającą, że interpretował słowa rozmówcy jako dowcip, którego nie umiał osadzić w kontekście kulturowym. Chyba jednak nie chciał go zabić. Ekstra. Clint rozluźnił nieco mięśnie karku i podreptał za Rogersem do kuchni.

— Cześć — odezwał się jakiś koleś siedzący na stołku i mieszający łyżką naleśnikową masę.

Clint zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Cześć? — odpowiedział niepewnie i zwrócił się ponownie do Rogersa: — Kto to?

— Sam Wilson. Sam, poznaj Clinta Bartona, jednego z agentów SHIELD.

— Kurde, mam tyle pytań, że chyba zacznę od tego — mruknął Clint, zezując na obcego. — To twój nowy chłopak, Rogers? Co zrobiłeś z poprzednim?

— Bucky nie był moim chłopakiem — odparł Steve znudzonym tonem i wylał na patelnię trochę kleistej masy. Coś zabulgotało, odór mleka stał się jeszcze silniejszy, tak że Clint musiał walczyć z odruchem wymiotnym.

— Miałem na myśli Starka. Kim jest Bucky? Rogers, ty rozwiązła skamielino! — Steve otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, podczas gdy Sam parsknął śmiechem. Clint jednak kontynuował, niezrażony: — Dobra, ale teraz poważnie. Co się, do ciężkiej cholery, stało?!

I wtedy mu opowiedzieli. O SHIELD, o Hydrze, o zdradzie Rumlova i Sitwella, o Piersie, o dwudziestu milionach potencjalnych ofiar, o Zimowym Żołnierzu i o tym, skąd, u licha, wziął się tam Wilson.

— A to jednooki kłamczuszek! — skomentował Clint informację o sfingowanej śmierci dyrektora. — A ja się nawet zasmuciłem! Natasza?

Między pytaniem a odpowiedzią nie było wcale dłuższej przerwy niż zwyczajna sekundowa pauza, ale serce Clinta wykonało w ciągu tej sekundy najróżniejsze drżąco-omdlewające sekwencje, nim powróciło do stabilnego stanu przedzawałowego po przetworzeniu informacji zwrotnej.

— Żyje.

_Natasza żyje. Fury żyje. SHIELD nie żyje, ale kogo to właściwie obchodzi._

— I co teraz? — zapytał Steve'a, a ten oparł się o szafkę kuchenną i machnął od niechcenia drewnianą łyżką.

— Teraz… robimy naleśniki.

W towarzystwie Sama Rogers był jakiś inny — mniej sztywny, więcej żartował... Podobnie działało na niego dotychczas jedynie towarzystwo Nataszy — a może po prostu domyślnie był całkiem luzackim gościem, tylko po prostu Clint zbyt często spotykał się z nim w towarzystwie Starka, który jeżył Kapitana jak nikt inny na świecie. Oczywiście od pewnego czasu była to tylko gra — Clint podejrzewał, że panowie się skrycie ogromnie lubili i obu te ciepłe uczucia względem siebie ponad miarę irytowały — dlatego tak często żartował na temat ich potencjalnych skłonności.

Okazało się, że Sama bardzo te żarty bawiły.

— To gdzie znajdę teraz Nataszę? — zapytał Steve'a wieczorem, kiedy poczuł się już nieco bardziej rozluźniony. To ostatnie miało prawdopodobnie związek z faktem, że wywietrzyli w końcu naleśnikowy odór z mieszkania.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie pytałem — odpowiedział. — W Kambodży? Zimbabwe? Polsce? Zapewne Rosję możesz wykreślić z listy potencjalnych lokalizacji.

— Dzięki, Sherlocku.

— Steve — poprawił go Rogers, wyglądając na nieco skonfundowanego.

— Nie, nie — zaczął szybko Clint. — Sherlock Holmes, taki detektyw! Kiedy ktoś powie coś oczywistego, ironicznie nazywa się go wtedy Sher...

Przerwał, kiedy Steve zaczął się trząść ze śmiechu. Był to niecodzienny i nieco straszny widok.

— Nadejdzie taki czas, gdy zrozumiecie w końcu, że jestem całkiem dobry w nadrabianiu zaległości kulturowych. Nie dalej jak trzy miesiące temu obejrzałem wszystkie trzy sezony serialu BBC. A poza tym Sherlock Holmes jako postać literacka istniał jeszcze zanim się urodziłem.

— To szokujące — wtrącił się Sam. — Myślałem, że przed twoimi narodzinami istniał tylko wodór i hel.

— Zabawne jak twoja prędkość podczas biegu — odciął się Steve.

Nagle Clintowi przyszła do głowy pewna myśl.

— Ej, a ten Zimowy Żołnierz, o którym wspominaliście... Mowa o byłym naszej uroczej baletnicy?

Steve uniósł brwi.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział poważnie. — Ona i Bucky byli śmiertelnymi wrogami.

— Czasem lubię z tobą rozmawiać, stary! To jak słuchanie gorącej Matki Teresy z sześciopakiem. Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jedno drugiego nie wyklucza? Ba, czasem dodaje związkowi pikanterii!

Steve przewrócił oczami, ale Clint wiedział, że rozważał w głowie tę możliwość. Z pewnością rozmawiali kiedyś z Nataszą o jej historii z Żołnierzem — trzeba być ślepym i głuchym, żeby nie domyślić się drugiego dna jej opowieści; całej niedopowiedzianej linii fabularnej.

Chwilę po drugiej Clint wsadził klucz w zardzewiały zamek swojego mieszkania — czy raczej starej rudery, bo tylko to określenie pasowało do klitki, którą wynajmował. Zastał je dokładnie takim, jakim je zostawił — nieporządne, ale w granicach rozsądku. Duszne, ale nie do mdłości. Ciemne, bo trzy tygodnie przed wyjazdem spaliła mu się żarówka w żyrandolu, a nigdy jakoś nie było mu po drodze do supermarketu. Może tylko trochę bardziej śmierdziało w środku — pleśnią? zgnilizną? — pewnie jakieś resztki żarcia wypadły z worka i obrosły puchem gdzieś pod zlewem. Rzucił się na kanapę i zamknął oczy.

SHIELD. Triskelion. Fury. Natasza. Rogers.

Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i głośno wypuścił powietrze. Steve powiedział, że upadek SHIELD niczego nie zmienia. Że Avengersi muszą pozostać zwartą grupą reakcyjną na wypadek kolejnej apokalipsy. Nie żeby apokalipsy zdarzały się zbyt rzadko, ale co niby miał ze sobą zrobić pomiędzy nimi? Zatrudnić się u Coulsona?

_Do dupy to wszystko!_

Przez chwilę rozważał nawet powrót do Turynu. Może Marcella-Federica chciałaby go u siebie? Tylko że, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, nie była największą fanką jego roboty. A i Fabrizio z pewnością nie ucieszyłby się na jego widok.

Wstał i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody. Zapalił światło, po czym… skamieniał.

— No w końcu — powiedziała Natasza, przewracając oczami. — Wracałeś do Stanów przez Nową Zelandię?

Tak się ucieszył na jej widok, że miał ochotę rzucić się na nią i ją wyściskać.

— Powiedzmy. Podobno wyjechałaś.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

— Tak bez pożegnania?


End file.
